Crona's First Dance
by ChronaxMaka writer
Summary: The aftermath of the Kishin's death. All the fluff you could ever need. :D


The whole town was celebrating the defeat of the Kishin, and the repairs of the damage were actually really quick. Once Death City had gone back to Nevada, people got to work repairing the little damage that had happened. So after about a month, the whole town was fixed, and the Kishin was fading into a distant memory, not being a problem to the people of the city, or the world.

I was just glad it was all over. I had learned about what happened to Medusa-Sama through Stien and Marie when I woke up, and to be honest, I do feel sad. She was my mother, the only family I had left. But I wasn't going to miss her at all. She was evil, and she nearly cost me my life. Stein gave me his jacket, and we walked to the Death Room, where I learned about what was going on.

Maka, Kidd, Black Star, Liz, Patty, Soul, and Tsubaki were all trapped in a large red dome the Kishin had made to protect himself, and to allow the madness to spread. We all just sat there and watched, waiting for the victor to emerge. It was tense, and several times are hopes were raised because we could see the physical barrier weaken, almost becoming transparent enough to see through it. We only saw flashes of light, and then the dome re-solidified, and it was back to waitning.

Soon enough, after what felt like years of tense silence, the dome exploded, and thousands upon thousands of human souls floated through the air. They had won. Although it was hard to see them because they were so far away, the victorious Miesters were sitting neat a collapsed pillar, resting up after a hard battle. They were brought to the Death Room, and all of them were attended to by Stien and Nygus. I sat away from them, letting them get their rest. They just fought a Kishin, and won. Who wouldn't be tired?

After everyone was atteneded to, Maka was the first to rush over to me. She hugged me, probably a little bit harder than needed. When she looked up at me, her eyes were shining, like she was about to cry. "M-Maka...?" I asked uncertainly, wanting to know what was wrong. She only smiled and hugged me again, crushing my tibs in the process. "You're okay!" I heard her say from my neck. I liked it when Maka hugged me, but she was making a big deal out of it.

My head suddenly throbbed, and when I looked up Maka had pulled out her dictionary, and smacked me in the head with it. "Don't you ever do anything like that again! I though I lost you!" Maka looked like she was trying not to cry. I was between confused and worried. She hugged me, then Maka-chopped me. Maka quickly pulled me into another hug, though this one was shorter than the other two were.

Soul walked over to me, his arm in a sling. "You did a cool job, man. You saved my Miester. I owe you one." Soul smiled at me, and soon all the others were talking to me and patting me on the back. I wasn't entirely uncomfortable, but I felt...wierd. It was a warm feeling, like after eating a hot meal, though a little bit different.

When we were all done talking, Lord Death walked (flew) over and congratulated me for my bravery, and said that all the charges against me were mysterioulsy lost in the battle with the Kishin. I smiled while the others cheered, and we all left the Death Room, while Lord Death preapared to move Death City back. It was wierd watching Death City literally walk around, but the view from the balcony we were at was amazing.

A few weeks after we returned, life was almost back to normal, ecxept for the few scratches here and there. Maka had come and spent more time with than she used to. When I asked her about she just smiled and said, "I like to be with you." I didn't know what she meant, but I thought it would be good to humor her. We saw a movie about Samurai's, ate ice cream, read books, and hung out with our friends.

Kidd sent me and the others at school a letter about two months after the Kishin was defeated. He was going to hold a party at Gallows Manor celebrating the Kishins defeat, the final repairs to the city being completed, and to honor the heros who had made it all possible. I was invited, and so were all of my friends. I asked Kidd about the party, and he said that I would need something semi-formal, and that I could bring a dish if I wanted.

I decided to wear the simple white tux I had gotten from Liz and Patty. I wasn't really good at making food, so I just decided against it. Ragnarok suggested that I make him a cake, but I knew better. If I made a cake, he was going to push my face into it and eat it all. The last time I was at a party, Maka and I had taken a picture together. Maybe we could take another, better one.

The date soon arrived, and Maka, Soul and I were going to meet up at their apartment and walk to Kidd's house. I smiled at how pretty Maka looked. She was wearing the same thing she had last time, an orange and blue dress, but she still looked out good. Soul was wearing a black and red pin-stripe suit. "Hello, Crona! You ready to go?" Maka asked me, and I nodded.

Maka reached over and linked her arm through mine, and I blushed. Luckily it was too dark to see, but I don't think Maka would have noticed it anyway. We walked for about ten minutes, and soon we could here the festivities from down the road. Kidd greeted us at the gate. "Hello Soul, Maka, Crona. Glad you could make it." Kidd look at all of us, but kept his eyes on Soul for a moment. He said something under his breath, probably about the lines not matching up on his suit, but cleared his throt and let us through.

It was pretty much how I remembered it to be. There was table filled food, a place for people to eat, Black Star, a record player, a place for people to dance, and a lot of people. I had eaten a little bit before I went to Maka's apartment, so I didn't feel like eating, and found a pillar to lean against while I watched the others. It looked like they were having fun, smiling and talking to one another. I saw Soul and Maka arguing, probably about the piano. Maka really wants Soul to play for everyone, but he usually refused.

Maka looked down at the ground, then around the room. Her eyes found mine, and she smiled and waved. I raised a hand, and she walked over to where I was. "Hey Crona. Having fun?" She asked. I smiled. She made me do that a lot, it seemed. "O-okay, I guess. What about you? Are you having any fun?" I asked. She smiled and nodded. "Although...Wait here a minute!"

She walked over to the man who was playing records. I couldn't here what they were saying, but the man nodded his head a couple of times. Maka walked balk over to me smiling. "What were you t-talking about?" I asked her nervously. She smiled and said, "Oh, I just asked for a song. That's all." Maka looked away, and I got the feeling she was hiding something. We enjoyed each others company, making small talk until a couple of songs played.

After a few songs played, Maka took my arm and pulled me to a part of the room that didn't have a lot of people.

"Crona?" She asked.

"Y-yes, Maka?"

"Can I have this dance with you?" She asked, a small smile on her face. I blushed, and nodded, to afraid to speak. Maka took my right hand and settled it on her waist, and took my left hand in hers. I was glad that we weren't dancing in front of others. I wouldn't be able to deal with it. I was also glad we were dancing to a slow song. It was an acoustic guitar, without any words. Maka leaned her head against the crook of my neck. I didn't tense up or pull away. It was nice. I liked having her close to me.

We kept dancing to the rythym of the song, and I suprisingly didn't step on her shoes, or trip over my own feet. Maka had her eyes slightly open, and she looked peaceful. We kept dancing until the song ended, but we didn't let go of each other. Maka kept her hold on me, and I sighed and closed my eyes. "What the hell do you think you're doing to my Maka!?" I jumped in fear as a loud voice came from somewhere right behind me.

Spirit was standing there, his hands in his pockets and a mad fire in his eyes. "I-I-I-w-we-we..." I dropped to my knees, letting Maka step in front of me to deal with her father. "We were dancing! Go away you creep!" Maka yelled, pulling out her dictionary for good measure. Spirit ran off, and Maka turned around and pulled me up. "I'm sorry, Crona. I'll make sure he won't do it again." Maka said, a menacing tone in her voice.

"May I have your attention please?" Maka and I heard Kidd's voice come from a loud speaker. "As I'm sure you know, the Kishin was released into the world again. He almost caused the world to plunge into darkness and chaos, and if it wasn't for three young Miesters, he would have been succesful in destroying the world. If Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, Black Star, and my weapons, Liz and Patty would come up here."

Maka and I walked over to him, and I left Maka when we got near the front. Everyone cheered and clapped, and Kidd continued on with his speech.

"The Kishin sealed himself in a dome of energy, and my friends and I were barely able to make it inside. The battle with the Kishin was a hard battle, and it was all thanks to Maka that we were able to win at all. She had the courage to beat out the fear of losing, for we were knocked out on the ground and Maka was all by herself. However, Maka wasn't afraid of losing, for she had courage." Everyone cheered and clapped, calling out for her to do a speech. Soon everyone was yelling 'SPEECH', and Maka stepped up to the microphone.

"Everyone? I was only able to defeat the Kishin because a friend of mine helped me out. If it weren't for Crona, I would have died." Maka's speech made everyone go silent. I was to stunned to even think about the people looking at me. Maka said she won, beat the Kishin with a single punch, and she was thanking ME? I didn't know how to deal with it.

Someone was clapping. I looked up, and was suprised to see Black Star pounding his hands together. Tsubaki joined in, and so did Kid, Liz and Patty. They were followed by Soul and Maka, and soon everyone else was clapping and patting me on the back. Ragnarok popped out of my back and began high-fiving people, while Maka hopped down and walked over to me.

The party ended soon after, and it was just me and Maka walking back to her apartment. "You mind if we make a quick detour? I wanna show you something." Maka asked me, turning to face to me. "It's okay." Was my response. We walked along the streets, taking a route I wasn't too familiar with. We ended up in some kind of park with a river running through it. Maka and I sat on a bench, enjoying the sound of the quiet desert night.

Maka leaned against me, and said quietly, "There is supposed to be a meteor shower tonight. Have you ever seen one?" I shook my head, and Maka looked disappointed, though her face immediatly brightened up. "Well, now we can see one together." I smiled at her, and we looked back out over the river.

Soon, I noticed small streaks of light across the sky. I gasped softly in suprise at the beauty, and Maka giggled. "When you see a shooting star, and you wish upon it, it will come true. Make a wish!" She told me. It seemed like there were too many stars to wish on, but it didn't take me long to come up with my wish. I whispered it quietly, and Maka closed her eyes and whispered hers.

Maka smiled at me, and together we walked back to her apartment, hand-in-hand.

I didn't need to make a wish.

Mine had already come true. 


End file.
